


【MIU404｜smib】坐懷不亂好困難

by uraumaim930027



Series: MIU404｜smib [2]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊smib，志摩一未 x 伊吹藍。＊志摩跟伊吹就是香。＊如題，坐懷不亂好困難>////<
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Series: MIU404｜smib [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991950
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

為什麼會變成這樣？

志摩一未吻著伊吹藍的嘴唇，同時困惑地想著，究竟是誰先開始的？

是自己無法抵抗伊吹的誘惑，不禁吻了上去，還是伊吹克制不住強烈的渴望，把自己當成了性幻想的對象？

這樣是不對的，怎麼可以趁火打劫呢志摩一未？

志摩抓著伊吹的肩膀，停下了這不道德的吻。

你是個理性的刑警，應該要先確認過伊吹意識是否清醒、是否自願且合意，否則可能觸犯刑法第一百七十八條準強制猥褻及準強制性交罪，犯罪是糟糕的，別成為加害者啊志摩一未。

「⋯⋯伊吹，你知道我是誰嗎？」

「噗⋯⋯哈哈⋯⋯問這種問題⋯⋯志摩ちゃん是笨蛋嗎？」

從伊吹口中聽見自己的名字，志摩嚥下口水，看來伊吹沒有認錯他眼前的人是誰。

「伊吹，你知道你在做什麼嗎？」

歪著頭勾起疑惑的微笑，伊吹藍再次用雙手環住志摩的頸子，他曖昧地看向志摩，彷彿眼角都在笑他搭檔有多麼愚蠢。

「當然是在親你啊，志摩ちゃ、」

雙唇再次交疊，這次志摩沒有猶豫，他的舌尖撬開伊吹的嘴，手掌伸入伊吹上衣裡，伊吹的身體又熱又敏感，光是手指摸過後腰，伊吹便發出志摩想像中對方高潮時會發出的、情色的喘息。

志摩感覺自己下身硬得發疼，他將伊吹壓倒在那張狹窄的單人床上，伊吹曲起膝蓋時，感受到志摩腿間的鼓脹，這讓他更投入他們漫長的熱吻中，他揪住志摩後腦勺蓬軟的捲髮，要對方再吻深一點——


	2. Chapter 2

時間倒回三個月前。

那天早上支援一機搜結束之後，回到警視廳芝浦警察署的伊吹和志摩，恰好聽見桔梗隊長在電梯前用撒嬌的語氣講電話，平時帶著威嚴的桔梗隊長聲音居然能如此甜美溫柔，伊吹聽著聽著，笑得眼睛都快瞇成一條線了。

「你是在笑什麼？」

無法不察覺身後404兩人的小騷動，桔梗隊長板起臉孔，試圖掩飾尷尬，回以一直對她微笑的伊吹相同的詭異笑容。

「沒什麼。」

不甚滿意伊吹的回覆，她沒有美國時間再跟這隻野生動物閒話，轉身回到工作崗位，桔梗想著，至少伊吹的搭檔志摩一未會好好管控他的。

而伊吹臉上還是掛著邪惡的笑容，只差沒有笑出「嘿嘿」「哼哼」「呵呵」等閃亮的笑聲，志摩不知道伊吹到底為什麼可以笑成這樣，向對方投射疑惑又嫌棄的眼神。

帶著「燦爛笑容」回到四機搜辦公室，伊吹坐到舒適的長沙發上，陷到沙發裡又自己興奮地彈起來，活像個第一次知道什麼是戀愛的青春期小孩。

「你可別多嘴講些有的沒的。」

「有的沒的？」

「別跟隊長提她私生活的事。」

志摩看著腿上的筆記型電腦，才剛進到四機搜的伊吹對桔梗的私事一概不了解，若非桔梗主動開口，他也不是那種會隨意和伊吹閒話桔梗家常的人。

「等一下⋯⋯我什麼都沒說啊。」直起身子，伊吹湊到志摩身邊，毫不遮掩地八卦起剛剛偷聽到的第一手消息，「吶，跟隊長講電話的，怎麼聽都是她男朋友吧，他們一起過夜耶。」

「噓！」

「我只是想想，又沒說出口。」

沒向本人說出口，但整個四機搜都要聽到了好嗎。志摩一未平復想伸手摀住伊吹嘴巴的衝動，還有，伊吹離自己太近了吧。他都能聞到伊吹身上衣服柔軟精的香味，不只是現在，伊吹藍總是不知道什麼是對日本人來說合理的身體距離。

明明不是跟每個人都熟悉到可以隨意摟抱的程度，卻能輕鬆就搭上同僚的肩膀談笑風生，到哪裡都自來熟的態度讓志摩不太愉快。

說起來幼稚，但他只是討厭伊吹靠近其他人時，跟靠近自己時一樣近，好像他對伊吹來說，不是什麼特別的搭檔。

「402要出勤了！」

「路上小心⋯⋯」和伊吹異口同聲向402的同仁打招呼，打完招呼後志摩轉過頭看著伊吹的笑臉，依然燦爛得令自己面目可憎，「⋯⋯你都寫在臉上了！笑成那個樣子。」

「真的嗎？是喔，我沒發現。」伊吹摸了摸自己的臉頰，沒察覺自己明顯上揚的嘴角。

志摩挑挑眉，把話題帶回隊長身上，希望能用個合理簡單的解釋，中止伊吹的好奇心，「隊長有個男人也沒什麼啊。」

「是沒錯啦，但還是會覺得很羨慕啊，」再次癱回沙發上，伊吹羨慕嫉妒恨地想著自己什麼時候才能談戀愛，「看她在我面前打情罵俏的。」

「她沒有在打情罵俏。」志摩停下手邊敲打電腦電盤的動作，糾正伊吹的用詞，「只是⋯⋯稍微閃了一點？」

「好想放閃喔⋯⋯想閃閃。」

「什麼叫『想閃閃』？」無力吐槽伊吹自創的新詞，志摩腦海中伊吹講話時常語尾都會加上一顆愛心或星星，有著不符合印象的可愛。

接著伊吹將視線鎖定到他身上，再次蹭到志摩旁邊，撞了撞志摩的肩膀，露出邪惡的微笑，「欸⋯⋯最近怎麼樣？」

「什麼怎樣？」

雖然已經知道伊吹要問什麼，志摩還是假裝聽不懂，這攸關個人隱私的話題，以同事的身分，應該結束在這裡就好。

但對方是伊吹藍，近幾週讓他頭痛到極點的難搞搭檔，也是他最近想努力和對方拉開距離卻徒勞無功的人。

「有閃閃嗎？」

「超閃的⋯⋯」

「好的騙人，不要說這種一秒就會被揭穿的謊。」

平鋪直述地說了個連自己都不相信的謊，志摩一未也想放閃，可他不想要跟自己一起放閃的對象是這傢伙啊。

他還不能接受自己居然被伊吹藍吸引，對伊吹產生好感的事實。

那畫面可以看嗎？他跟伊吹站在一起的畫面？再說了到底，到底為什麼自己會對伊吹心動，自己是不是因為第一天跟伊吹一起出勤，翻車的時候撞到頭了？

「你怎麼能斷定我在說謊，改改你那沒以證據就一口咬定的壞毛病，你這也算刑警嗎？」

個性截然不同的自己和伊吹，在幾次出勤後，逐漸放下抗拒，成為默契好拍檔，他們理所當然二十四小時都黏在一起（沒辦法，他們是機搜404），這也算很閃吧。

「你就是在騙，是假的。」

「⋯⋯我們也是蠻閃的吧。」志摩轉過身小聲咕噥，把注意力移到筆記型電腦中的調查報告，假裝認真。

「啊？」驚訝的伊吹搖了搖志摩的肩膀，懷疑自己聽錯了，志摩一未說他們很閃⋯⋯？那是什麼意思⋯⋯？

「志摩ちゃん你剛剛說了什麼？嗯？嗯？」

「沒有啊。」

「是、是嗎？」志摩上一秒是對他表白嗎？還是形容他們感情很好？嗯？他想的閃跟志摩想說的閃是同一種閃嗎？

伊吹藍滿頭問號卻異常興奮，因為志摩居然主動表達他心裡對自己喜歡的感情，作為搭檔的那種LIKE？看來志摩也認同他們是絕佳拍檔嘛，哈哈。

沒有再追問志摩，伊吹心情大好，用閃亮的眼神凝視著志摩，志摩彷彿看見伊吹身後長出了一根不停搖著的狗狗尾巴。

「哼哼。」

伊吹輕笑出聲，橫倒在沙發上，他霸佔兩個人以上的空間，頭朝向志摩那側，腳跨在沙發另一側的扶手上。

被擠到角落的志摩皺起眉頭，這種小事他換個位置就能解決，但他堅持要坐在這張他習慣坐的長沙發上辦公，「很擠、」

話才說到一半，伊吹就自然地把他的筆記型電腦拿到一旁，頭躺到他大腿上，幫自己蓋起棉被，開始滑手機社群軟體。

難掩動搖，志摩差點就摔了自己的電腦。

伊吹藍把他的大腿當成枕頭躺，還躺得若無其事一臉舒服，「這樣就不擠了吧。」

那顆毛茸茸的腦袋在自己大腿上動來動去，為了調整到最舒服的位置，甚至還左蹭右蹭，惹的志摩腿間一陣癢。

不只是搔癢的癢，還有包含性意味的⋯⋯癢。

伊吹果然不明白日本人之間合理的身體距離，作為友好的展現，大腿枕難道不會有點太超過嗎？

志摩看著伊吹把手機關上的模樣，嘆了一口氣，明明四機搜辦公室有更舒適的枕頭，伊吹偏偏要躺他腳上，「打完報告之後我就要走了喔。」

「我知道。」拉起外套和棉被，伊吹朝志摩笑了下，笑得那麼可惡，讓志摩既想揍他又想撲倒他，但最終只是沒輒地任由伊吹繼續躺。

「⋯⋯你如果睡著，我會毫不留情地叫醒你，到時候頭撞到或摔下去我可不負責任。」

「zzzzzzzzzzzzz⋯⋯」那個笨蛋大概聽自己講話講到一半就睡著了吧。

志摩一未揉了揉眼睛，盯著伊吹的睡臉看不放。

好吧，他承認伊吹藍是有那麼一點可愛，那麼一點而已。

呃，也許比一點還要再多一點點。

收回視線，繼續專注在自己的調查報告上，志摩一未沒有發現，自己的笑容也都寫在臉上了。


	3. Chapter 3

九重世人一回到四機搜就被眼前的景象嚇到全身定住不敢動。

伊吹藍躺在志摩一未的大腿上，而志摩頭靠在沙發上，他的兩位前輩兼同僚正呼呼大睡著。

原來他們已經親密到可以躺大腿了嗎⋯⋯日漸增長的搭檔情誼，不會發展的有點太快了嗎？

而且，是不是發展到錯誤⋯⋯九重嚴謹地更正，兩個男人之間發展出超出友情的情愫，並不是什麼錯誤，對他們兩人來說也許是正確的方向？

「那個、陣馬さん、」

「我要回去啦、怎麼、」看向沙發上睡成一團的機搜404，陣馬耕平拍拍年輕小輩的肩膀，「喔，記得叫他們起床，我回去了，再見。」

陣馬前輩見怪不怪的樣子，九重心想，也許是自己想太多⋯⋯不然就是還沒看盡社會人間百態，九重世人，你還太淺了，加油好嗎。

還有，陣馬留給自己的任務，也太困難了吧。

自己直接走過去叫醒他們其實也無妨，但會不會志摩跟伊吹真的有特殊關係但不想被發現？會不會其實是伊吹趁志摩睡著時躺到志摩腿上？這樣他先叫醒志摩或伊吹好像都不太對，走到沙發旁邊叫醒他們似乎又有點尷尬。

九重世人猶豫了許久，最後決定走出四機搜辦公室，關上門再重新來一次。

提高聲量，九重用報告長官的正經語氣打開四機搜的大門，「咳咳⋯⋯機搜401回來了。」

他放慢腳步，大概過了十秒就聽見沙發那邊傳來異口同聲的「你回來啦」。

兩位前輩正各自坐在沙發的一角，離得遠遠的，好像什麼也沒發生過一樣，伊吹摸了摸睡翹的頭髮，志摩則在看手機。

剛剛一定是自己打開的方式不對，才會看到奇特的景象。

九重世人坐到自己的位置上，掩面深呼吸十秒，自己還是裝作什麼都沒看到的樣子比較好。

「呵啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」伸懶腰後抓了抓頭髮，伊吹看著在沙發一角滑手機的志摩，也不知道對方是什麼時候把自己挪到一邊，依稀有自己躺在志摩大腿上熟睡的印象。

志摩默默低著頭，察覺他的視線後只看了一眼，又繼續滑手機。

伊吹說不上來志摩哪裡怪怪的，少許違和感讓他困擾地想了想，最後又放棄思考，站起身來，「我先回去囉。」

「嗯，回去小心。」盡量不去看伊吹的方向，志摩刻意錯開時間，不想跟伊吹一起離開。

「伊吹さん辛苦了。」

「喔，掰掰。」

目送伊吹的背影漸去，走到九重旁邊自己的座位坐下，志摩一未迅速把報告最後一段打完送出，闔上電腦後滑著辦公椅靠到九重身邊，九重幾乎嚇了一跳。

「志摩さん？」

「咳咳、」志摩看著年輕後輩的雙眼，九重忽然覺得自己好像成了被警官質詢的嫌疑犯，「九重啊，你剛剛是不是看到了什麼？」

「⋯⋯我什麼都沒看到。」

九重內心天人交戰著，他似乎可以理解那些有特殊原因，在被恐怖的警察問訊時，打死不肯說實話的嫌犯的心情了。

雖然說謊是不對的，必須做個正直誠實的人，但他實在難以啟齒他看到了什麼。

「我再問一次，九重さん，你剛剛是不是看到了什麼？」

「志摩さん那個⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

「嗯？你怎樣了？」

被志摩用銳利的眼神盯著，九重世人表示投降低下頭，「抱歉、志摩さん我看到了⋯⋯」

「看到什麼了？」

「看、看到伊吹さん躺在志摩さん的大腿上睡覺。」

「那你覺得這表示什麼？」志摩向九重湊得更近，九重想要後退，但前輩的壓力讓他待在原地不敢亂動，他第一次覺得志摩一未是個可怕的男人。

「呃、這、這表示志摩さん跟伊吹さん搭檔情誼堅定親密。」

「還有呢？只有這樣？」

「老實說、兩位前輩、這樣很、很、很閃⋯⋯我很困擾，很怕打擾到你們⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯原來如此。」拍拍九重的後背，志摩面無表情地起身，這讓九重不敢亂吭聲，「我回去囉，再見。」

「喔、喔嗯，路上小心⋯⋯」

九重尷尬地和志摩說再見後，鬱悶地走向沙發整個人倒下去，這是他調職到機搜以來第一次覺得人生好難。

忽然想起現在自己躺著的長沙發是伊吹躺志摩大腿睡覺的地方，九重世人又跳了起來，換到單人小沙發上放鬆。

⋯⋯人生怎麼這麼難。

#

是啊，人生怎麼這麼難。

志摩回想起前幾天伊吹躺到自己大腿上睡覺的情景，被九重看見不問還好，一問之下，就連九重也覺得他們很閃，還不敢打擾，始作俑者伊吹卻完全沒注意到自己的行為有多讓他困擾，甚至還被後輩誤會他們之間有「那種」關係。

自己無論靠近還是遠離伊吹，都只會被伊吹視為搭檔友情的親密，而伊吹也會仗著這該死的名義，無止盡拉近和他的距離，卻不帶任何戀愛的意思。

太可惡了伊吹藍。

志摩看著在他旁邊努力打著搜查報告的伊吹，坐在伊吹的副駕駛座時，自己也時常偷看伊吹的側臉，但距離這麼近還是第一次。

「唔啊搜查報告怎麼這麼難寫，果然還是要把字體放大充版面才行⋯⋯」苦惱的伊吹敲打著鍵盤，正努力用完整的句子擠出一篇不會被退回重寫的報告。

「沒辦法，是你提議要猜拳結果自己猜輸了。」

昨天惡作劇報警的女學生被犯人綁架襲擊，他們雖及時趕到，卻在跟犯人搏鬥中雙雙掉入廢棄工廠的水池裡，事情的前因後果與他們愚蠢的落水都要一併寫進報告書裡面。

全身溼透的志摩和伊吹，在開車回到署裡的路上爭辯不休，「笨蛋是你拉我下去的」「還不是你撐不住」「要是你有好好逮捕他我們就不會掉進水裡了」，諸如此類的拌嘴不斷上演。

吵到最後伊吹提議用猜拳來結束爭執，猜輸的人要負責寫這次事件的報告，好巧不巧提議的伊吹本人瞬間就猜輸了。

「唉⋯⋯志摩你幫我看一下嘛。」語氣可憐兮兮的伊吹完全不值得同情，甚至還很欠打，志摩挑眉考慮了一下，伊吹又再擠得更近，「志摩ちゃん拜託啦。」

「⋯⋯好啦要看哪裡？」

「這裡，志摩ちゃん。」

志摩轉頭看向左邊伊吹指的螢幕方向，伊吹正好也把頭轉向右邊要看志摩——距離超近的兩個人意外地就這樣親上對方的嘴唇。

『啊？』伊吹眨了眨眼才反應過來自己不小心親到志摩。

『欸？』志摩瞪大眼睛，現在是發生什麼事？

『欸？』伊吹對志摩的疑惑感到疑惑，不就是太近不小心碰到嗎。

『蛤？』自己的嘴唇跟伊吹的嘴唇，碰在一起了？哈啊？居然就這樣親到了？

志摩顫了一下，立刻往後退了些，「嗯、抱、抱歉。」

「沒事、我才抱歉。」伊吹下意識摸了自己的嘴唇，看在志摩眼裡這個動作簡直像在回味剛才意外的親吻，毫無自覺的伊吹立馬回到正題，「啊，就是這裡，這一段你看一下，志摩ちゃん。」

「⋯⋯志摩ちゃん？」

那放在伊吹唇上的手指已緩緩移動到螢幕，志摩一未的心卻始終停留在伊吹的嘴唇上。

自從在搜查一課工作太忙碌，被前女友甩掉以後都沒有接吻過的自己，睽違已久的接吻竟然是和伊吹，而且不是浪漫戀愛還是這種歪打正著的吻？

但不可否認的是，伊吹的嘴唇好軟⋯⋯縱然只有一瞬間，志摩卻確確實實對眼前的伊吹心動了。

如果是認真地接吻的話，不知道伊吹嚐起來會是怎樣⋯⋯心跳漏了一拍，志摩趕緊隨便指向螢幕上某個句子，裝作沒事、自己毫不在意，「這裡你改一下。」

「噢，謝啦。」

看著伊吹繼續埋頭趕報告，志摩一未鬆了一口氣，希望伊吹不會注意到自己的反常。

可志摩也沒有注意到，伊吹早已紅透的耳根。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遠處的九重再次受到衝擊，自己到底看了什麼，前幾天是大腿枕，今天是偷親親？那兩人職場戀愛放閃也太誇張了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

  
菠蘿麵包號裡，機搜404的志摩一未靠在方向盤上，不用看就知道在他副駕駛座上的伊吹，一副悶悶不樂的表情。

想起上次追趕惡作劇通報的高中生們，跑輸的時候，伊吹縮在公園的一角，把頭埋進膝蓋，失落的像隻喪家犬。

自己戴上伊吹的墨鏡，打開窗戶調侃對方，順口說出「喪家犬」時，得到伊吹既失落又生氣的回應。

『不可以這樣說！我可是你搭檔耶！』

對此自己笑了笑，拍拍伊吹的肩，伊吹像隻得到主人安撫的小狗連呼了好幾聲親暱的「志摩ちゃん♡ 」，作為搭檔似乎又縮短了點他們的距離感。

但今天明顯和以前不同，伊吹好像真的生氣了，或是說非常在意早上發生的事情，在意到現在還擺著不悅的表情。

耐不住這氣氛，志摩先開口打破沉默，「還有九小時，今天真長啊。」

「要看清一個人的本性，就要看他面臨生死關頭的態度。」稍早在尋找青池透子時，伊吹也說了同樣的話，這句擺明針對志摩一未。

裝傻回了聲「啊？」，志摩的視線始終放在擋風玻璃外的風景，不敢看向伊吹，菠蘿麵包號停在路邊，外面的安靜包圍他們，像是暴風雨前的寧靜。

「原來你骨子裡是個想死的人啊。」

『那你開槍啊，我沒關係的。』志摩單手將對方的槍口移到眉間，眼底想死的念頭絕不虛假，伊吹從志摩身上聞到太多死亡的氣息，在制伏犯人後，緊緊揪住志摩的領口，自己焦急的喘息對方一定發現了。

他生氣他的搭檔怎能做出這麼危險的舉動，也害怕志摩有三長兩短，望著此刻坐在駕駛座的志摩，伊吹好想一拳打下去，有多在意對方就揍多大力的那種。

「你還在說白天的事情啊？沒什麼，我隨口一說而已，你別想太、」

「那種事，不准再做二次了。」

志摩一未聽得出來伊吹語氣是認真的，但他不認為伊吹幫得上忙，自己對前搭檔的事情仍感到愧疚，沒能及時發現香坂的痛苦，自己將香坂逼上絕路，是自己害死香坂的⋯⋯自己這個「殺死搭檔」的綽號形同詛咒，志摩不希望重蹈覆轍。

作為警察，他已做好隨時有可能死亡的心理準備了，如果自己的死可以贖罪，那去死會不會好一些？別說需要伊吹拯救了，自己應該要做的是保護好自己現在的搭檔伊吹，就算伊吹再怎麼說，自己的想法仍不會改變。

自己還真是固執啊。志摩笑了笑，他知道他沒有辦法答應伊吹今後都不會涉險犯難。

喜歡著伊吹的自己，無法給伊吹什麼，最多就是繼續當伊吹的搭檔了，自己也不求這份感情能開花結果，像現在這樣就很好。

「嗯？」久久沒聽見搭檔的回應，伊吹生氣地再次質問志摩。

「合点承知の助。」自己拿來敷衍志摩的回應被志摩以這種方式返回，伊吹整個人往後躺進副駕駛座，他徹底拿志摩一未沒輒，卻也不能做些什麼，只能氣得嘆氣，志摩顯然不知道自己有多擔心他。

「完全沒感覺到你知道了。」再次得到志摩敷衍的微笑，伊吹藍生著悶氣，還有九個小時，不想理志摩了。

「別生氣，反正你也不是我的誰，不需要這麼在意。」看向遠方，志摩冒了一句違心之言，想要靠得離伊吹更近，卻又要把伊吹推離自己身邊。

「好我真的生氣了。」本來不想理志摩的伊吹這下完全被激怒，每次想要更關心志摩時，志摩都用冷淡的語氣試圖把他推開，但他就是相信志摩絕對不是這麼想的，「⋯⋯我真的生氣囉志摩，我們可是搭檔啊，搭檔欸，不是隨便一個誰。」

「呵，搭檔嗎？」

「啊啊，搭檔。」伊吹凝視著志摩臉上帶著諷刺的笑，在諷刺的深處他感受到無止盡的悲傷，轉過身他喚了喚志摩，緊握住志摩的手腕。

「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

志摩也轉了過來面對伊吹，伊吹經常在想到什麼重要的事情時握住他的手，他既喜歡又討厭伊吹掌心的溫度，好像伊吹能輕易觸碰到他的心一樣。

「雖然你說過你連自己都不相信，但你可以相信我的。」

伊吹堅定的眼神讓志摩不合時宜地笑了出來，他應該要打斷伊吹，他必須要打斷伊吹，否則會陷得更深，「哈⋯⋯你也知道我誰都不相信啊。」

「先讓我說完！」提高了音量，伊吹真誠地看著志摩，伊吹只覺得他的搭檔一定發生了什麼，才會毫不恐懼地將自己暴露在槍口之下，而他不能棄之不顧，「我是想說，如果你需要，你隨時都可以依賴我的。」

「又來了，不要以為全世界的人都需要你的幫忙好嗎？你只是強加、」

「志摩一未！」伊吹藍焦急地解開安全帶，他憤怒地起身抓住志摩肩膀，在近距離下和志摩對視，「我就這麼剛好是你的搭檔，我們相遇就是一個新的開關，你懂嗎！」

伊吹的鼻息打在自己臉上，志摩讀懂伊吹的氣憤和擔心，淚光在那雙眼裡打轉，像隻乞求主人不要拋棄他的可憐狗狗，他的手擱在伊吹胸前，卻做不到把伊吹推開，「太近了、」

「所以，不准再隨便說什麼死了也沒關係！」

「好我知道了但是、」總覺得伊吹不斷乘著氣勢逼近自己，志摩困擾地想後退，「那個、伊吹你太近了、」

「太近了會怎樣啦！」伊吹藍激動地回嘴，從剛剛到現在志摩都一直敷衍自己、岔開話題，明明自己是在講這麼重要的事情，事關他們之間的夥伴情誼，志摩卻不斷逃避，「我真的、很不爽、很生氣！」

「太近了會、」本來冷靜的自己也被伊吹煽動情緒，怒氣沖沖，瀕臨發飆邊緣，伊吹真的是個笨蛋。

「會怎樣啦，志摩ちゃん！」

「唉。」

志摩一未同樣抓住伊吹的肩膀，用力吻上伊吹的嘴唇，好像要把伊吹吃掉般，他沒有閉上眼睛，就這樣看著被他的舉動嚇得瞪大眼睛的伊吹。

伊吹徹底愣住了，志摩眨眨眼，伸出舌頭才剛舔上伊吹的嘴唇，便被伊吹用力推開。

「哈、哈啊？」伊吹又習慣性地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，志摩剛剛強吻了他對吧，志摩到底在做什麼？太近了所以就會接吻？這什麼鬼理論？

完全摸不著頭緒，伊吹坐回自己的位置上，志摩一未順勢幫他拉起安全帶，把他固定在副駕駛座上，「等、你到底有沒有把我的話聽進去啊志摩。」

「知道了啦。」發動菠蘿麵包號，志摩迅速放手煞車，踩油門出發繼續巡邏。

「⋯⋯好喔。」

兩人繼續生著悶氣，志摩明白伊吹沒有在無理取鬧，錯的是自己，但自己也沒資格安慰伊吹。

無言的冷戰一直持續到早上九點，交接結束後伊吹異常覺得很累，明明體力沒有退步，精神上卻格外疲勞，一定是因為沒有跟志摩講話，各自沉默的壞空氣使自己渾身不對勁。

「累死了。我先睡一下再回家。志摩掰掰。」伊吹丟下這句話便迅速鑽進四機搜分駐所自己的被窩裡，睡一覺起來心情應該就會好一點了，志摩怎樣的他才不管。

「⋯⋯我也睡一下。」他那彆扭的搭檔也跟著他拉開棉被，鑽進他旁邊的被窩。

賭氣地故意背對志摩，伊吹不確定對方是面對著自己還是背對自己，反正自己就是不想和志摩面對面睡覺。

說不要想志摩的事情，但還是忍不住去想，伊吹藍遲遲無法入睡，在被窩裡動來動去，棉被摩擦的聲音讓志摩也睡不著覺，雖然志摩本來就沒有要睡覺的打算。

同樣不敢面對伊吹的方向，志摩背對著伊吹緩緩開口，「伊吹。」

「嗯。」伊吹的聲音悶在棉被裡，聽起來好像受盡委屈。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」

「嗯。」

「是我一時衝動。」

「嗯。」

自己話說得太重，志摩也很清楚，伊吹希望自己能認真把他當可以交付生死的搭檔看待，相信他、多依賴他一點。

跟自己不一樣，伊吹是個好人，有點太好了。志摩一未總覺得想哭。

「⋯⋯志摩生氣的時候會變成親親狂魔啊？」伊吹藍沒頭沒尾地問了一句，志摩差點就忘記自己在氣頭上衝動地強吻伊吹這回事了。

「這也是我一時衝動。請忘了吧。」他絕對不會說出口他是真的想親吻伊吹。

「不行，我都被志摩ちゃん佔便宜了，怎麼能說忘記就忘記。」

「不然你想怎樣？」

伊吹的聲音充滿睏意，「讓我親回去如何？」

「免了。」

「禁止說『免了』。」像是要確認志摩的存在，伊吹又開口問道：「⋯⋯聽到了沒，搭檔？」

「聽到了。」志摩把棉被拉高了點，閉上眼睛準備入睡，「睏了就趕快睡覺。」

聽見志摩規律的呼吸聲，伊吹確定對方睡著了。

他轉過身瞇著睡眼，志摩的背令他突然渴望擁抱；他又想起志摩那個吻，果然是氣得不想吵了，為了讓自己閉嘴才突發奇想的吧。

怎麼可能會是帶有愛情的接吻。怎麼可能。

他不信邪地從後抱住睡著的志摩一未，整個人貼了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「哈，感情真好。」
> 
> 「陣馬さん怎麼了？」回到四機搜分駐所的九重視線掃了一圈，「啊⋯⋯真是的⋯⋯今天是抱睡嗎⋯⋯」
> 
> 看到被窩上抱成一團的機搜404，九重放棄吐槽。


End file.
